Rotating
Rotating Turrets, also known as Spinners, are many players' nightmares, covering most of the screen with a mass of projectiles. Every turret in the same, including Spinners, have 4 tiers, with higher tiers typically posing a larger threat (Doomsday weapons do not apply.) MIRV Rotating turret The MIRV Rotating Turret, dubbed the MIRV Blossom '''or '''MIRV Bloomer, is one of the most deadly turrets in the game. Being able to fire MIRV bombs in almost all directions, these turrets can quickly cover the screen in an inescapable mess of Pellets or Lasers. The MIRV Blossom has 4 variants. T1, T2, T3, and T4. A common tactic used with point-defense or bullet detonator apex ships is "facehugging", which involves flying up to the MIRV Bloomers and shooting them down with point-defense before the MIRVs are able to split into their component bullets or lasers. Arrival EMP (teleport) will remove standard MIRVs but will not destroy laser MIRVs. Shuriken Rotating turret The Shuriken Rotating Turret shoots Shurikens in every direction its barrels are facing. The Shuriken Rotating Turret has 4 variants. T1, T2, T3, and T4. The T1, 2, and 3 typically fire a shorter or longer stream of shurikens, usually avoidable. T4s will make a zigzag-like pattern of shurikens on the screen, commonly appearing in pairs on a Vulture. Pellet Rotating turret The Pellet Rotating Turret is one of the most deadly turrets in the game and the most commonly seen . It shoots with using Pellets in every direction its barrels are facing. The Pellet Rotating Turret has 4 variants. T1, T2, T3, and T4. Dart Rotating turret The Dart Rotating Turret shoots with using darts in every direction its barrels are facing to aim the ship. The Dart Rotating Turret has 4''' '''variants. T1, T2, T3 and T4. Summary Strategies Depending on the Spinner/Rotating turret, the strategy changes. The MIRV Blossom is one of the hardest turrets to battle in the game. The easiest way to combat them is by using Point Defense or Bullet EMP. Stun EMP can provide enough time to 'pop' the turret, but some higher-league Bloomers in Act 5 will fire too quickly and end up overwhelming the player. No maneuvering can be 100% reliable, but hugging the edge often works. Shuriken Spinners can be easily navigated and Point Defense works exceptionally well against these turrets. They often wave back and forth making pellets and darts quite deadly. If there are any MIRVs, Point Defense is a better idea than an EMP, as Point Defense can be toggled, rather than the one-time effect of BEMP. It also depends on the turret, but some will allow the Shurikens to have a small gap to fit through. Pellet Spinners are very deadly for the amount that show up during the mission, as they are very tough to navigate and generate the densest patterns of projectiles in the game. That is why Bullet EMP is a better idea in this situation. Stun EMP or Chrono Feild are good backups though, as it is good to try and change columns of pellets as any other turrets won't be ready for it. Dart Spinners' projectiles move quickly, as they fire darts like their tracking variants. The strategies for this Spinner are not reliable because it really depends on the turrets accompanying it. Bullet EMP or Stun EMP are probably the best. Lower-level Dart Spinners aren't typically a threat, but in later Acts, they can create a fast-moving wall of impenetrable darts. Category:Strategies